Just a regular story
by lonewndrr
Summary: (MORBY) Rigby is jealous of Margret for Mordecai and her are a couple now and it's all his fault. Will Rigby ever confess his feelings to Modecai, how will he take it and will they be together or will he find someone else? See what happens in this three part Fanfic so enjoy and please review.(MxR)?,(MxM),(RxJ)?.
1. Part 1

**Part 1/3**

 **Warning: This story may be dark. Also please drop a review if you want a chapter as soon as possible, writers are fueled by reviews.**

It's a cool October, the leaves began to turn into a crisp mix of yellow and orange then descend to the ground. They litter the park with its autumn hues creating a wonderful landscape where visitors can gaze upon its beauty but for some people it's just a huge mess to clean up. The manager of the park Benson, assigned Mordecai and Rigby to rake the leaves but not without a hell of a lot of whining and an angry threat of firing the two.

Thirty minutes later...

Mordecai drops his rake and turns to Rigby," dude, you wanna go take a break and head to the coffee shop"?

"Ugh! Why? I mean we should totally take a break but why the coffee shop"?

The avian started to sweat and the raccoon takes notice." Ugh...You know, to fuel up. I gots to haves my energy if I'm ever going to finish this".

"Really. So it isn't because of that new coffee waitress you've been checking out"?

"What?! No dude, I just want my Margaret- I mean coffee"!

"Aw dude, seriously you even know her name."

"Shut up, so what if I am checking her out you'd do the same with some other girl you'll like".

"No I wont", he said coldly.

"What"?

Rigby realized what he said and panics," I mean... I wouldn't be obsessed like you and waste my time with her".

"That's because you never fell in love with someone before".

"No I totally li-", he stops in mid sentence.

"Wait what were you going to say"?

"Nothing! Just... lets just go to the damn coffee shop ok".

"Fine but I'm not going to forget what you were about to say".

"Sure".

Rigby drops his rake next to Mordecai's then they proceeded to sneak out of the park and head for the café.

* * *

They arrive.

"Ugh! Why didn't we take the cart"? The exhausted raccoon whined.

"Cause, we're trying to not get caught remember"?

"Gah! I hate walking".

"Shut up and quit acting like a baby we're already here".

Mordecai opens the door for Rigby," ladies first".

"Shut up"!

As the two walk down the steps inside they are greeted with the familiar sounds of a T.V set on the local news and the light chatter of consumers. The cool air is polluted with the scent of freshly brewed coffee and pre heated pastries. They sit at their usually spot and wait for a waitress. At least Rigby was waiting for a waitress, any waitress except for the one Mordecai was hoping for. Even though Rigby doesn't really know Margaret, he knows that he hates her and hopes to god that she's either a lesbian or she stays away from Mordecai.

He watches Mordecai fiddle with his phone, pretending to be busy on some social media site and looks up every three seconds to look for Margaret. 'I don't get it', Rigby thought.' Why does he like her? For all I know narcissism has something to do with this because look at her she's a god damn bird just like him! Why am I making a big deal out of this I don't like him I'm not some girly faggot. You do like him your just denying it. Shut up I'm not gay! Yeah keep telling yourself that you've been telling yourself that since you were a freshman. STOP THINKING! He was your knight in shining blue armor, a shoulder to cry on, your rock, your pain, your love. STOP'!

Mordecai over hears Rigby's frustrated grunts, he turns to see his friend pinching the bridge of his nose- or snout whispering something.

"Dude, are you ok"? Mordecai asks.

Rigby perks up, eyes wide open," Yeah, yeah I'm ok".

"Good, for a second there I thought you were haveing another pani-".

"A what"? Rigby asked with confusion replacing his frustrated expression.

"Nothing dude. So you know what you want"?

"Yeah an esspreso".

"K, I'm getting black".

Rigby sets his head down, he looks around the place and there was no sign of Margret.' Hmm I guess the bitch isn't here'. He lightly cracks a smile.

He looks back at Mordecai and sees he's still doing the same thing, just looking for that red feathered coffee waitress, doing a quick scan around the shop but something was off about Mordecai.

'Wait why didn't he looked down on his screen again'? he asked himself.

Rigby looks at what the avian was staring at and his blood started to boil. Mordecai was looking at Margret, walking out from the counter, he puts his head back down to avoid her gaze because she's heading straight for them.

'Damn it! Don't worry Rigs, he'll just pull a Mordecai like always and this'll all be over', Rigby thought.

She waves to them," hey guys you're back".

Mordecai's voice cracks," He- hey Margret. Yup we're back to get another round of coffee ha,ha...ha." He nervously laughs.

"Smooth", Rigby said in a low and sarcastic voice.

"Ha, so what'll it be"? She readies her pen and notebook.

"The same as last time", he answered.

"Okay so an esspress and a black coff got it", she writes the orders down.

"Hey so how you been"? Mordecai asked.

"Um...Good I guess. I broke up with my boyfriend two days ago but I'm fine. So how are you"?

"Good. Uh... sorry about the break up", he tries to comfort her.

"No it's okay I'm fine, it's no big deal".

"Oh alright".

They had an awkward silence for a moment until Rigby gives a loud, annoyed sigh," where's my coffee"?

"Oh right. Be right back", she turns back to the kitchen.

As soon as she disappears in the kitchen Mordecai relaxes then looks back at Rigby with an irritated look.

"Hey man why did you do that? I was trying to ask her out".

"Because I want that hoe to go get me my coffee and wait... ask her out"?!

"Yeah".

"Dude first of all why and second you looked like you were ready to pass out and I would die laughing at your ass".

"Because she's up for grabs now, this is my chance man".

"Yeah, this is your chance to make yourself look like a total looser".

"Come on man, why do you always act like a jerk to girls, especially the ones I try to get a date with"?

"I don't always act like a jerk to girls, I mean there was that one girl we used to hangout with".

"She was a lesbian"!

"So. And you never asked a girl out and whenever you do you would always freeze up and look like a dumb ass like this ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh".

"Shut up! At least I try and why don't I ever see you try and ask a girl out"?

"Because they're a waste of time. Who needs a girlfriend when you have your best bud to hang out with "?

"Well I think everybody needs one. Rigby, do you even like girls"?

Rigby's eyes widen, his frustrated look returns. "Yes! I totally like girls, what you think I'm a freakin homo"!?

Mordecai was startled by Rigby's sudden outburst," no I don't think your that, I was just asking".

"Good", he calms a bit.

"Hey look here comes our coffee", Mordecai attempts to change the subject.

"Yeah and that bitch you're going to ask out".

"Rigby"!

"What, isn't that what you were going to do? I'll stay out of it and let you work your magic on her and I'll be sitting right here watching you do another epic fail".

"I'm not going to do an epic fail".

"Your going to be all like ugh hi I'm Mordecai, I have this really big boner and I want to stick it up your fuck hole. Oh no I cummed all over your face and lame boobies, you'll freeze up and loose your chance with her like always".

"Rigby, you better cool it", Mordecai said through gritted teeth.

"You'll freeze up and loose your chance with her just like with all the other girls you try get a date with. And do you wanna know why, because you're a total chick repellent you suck at picking up on chicks ".

Mordecai couldn't hold his anger in any longer, he punches Rigby, hard to his arm. "I said shut the fuck up Rigby! And quit being a total fucking faggot"!

Rigby, wide eyed, surprised and terrified holds his punched arm and moved his seat a few inches away from Mordecai. He looks away from Mordecai to keep him from seeing him tearing up a little, Rigby rests his head on his hand.

"What!? You got nothing else to say huh, Faggot"!

Rigby stayed silent. Margaret walks up to them.

"Here's your coffee guys. Ugh... Are yall okay"?

"Yeah, Rigby was just being annoying".

She turns to look at the raccoon but he avoided her gaze. She sets the coffee down to their table.

Before she left, Mordecai attempts to talk to her," hey ugh... Margaret, do you ugh...um-"

' He called me faggot. He hit me and called me a faggot! But I was acting like a jerk. Oh god, I hope he isn't really mad. Of coarse he is and right now he's acting like a total woos in front of her just like I said. I think I know what to do'.

Rigby straighten himself out, looked confident but uncaring and chimed in the conversation.

"Sorry Margaret, Mordecai's just having a little trouble in," he grabs the espresso," espresso-ing himself".

Margaret laughs a little," good one Rigby".

"Thanks I asked Mordecai, to do that so the joke can work".

Mordecai looks at Rigby, stunned by how he easily talked to Margaret with no hesitation whatsoever and also for the fact that he's helping him out.

"So we would like to know if you wanna hang out with us," Rigby said.

"Hang out, where"?

"I dont know maybe where ever you feel like is fun".

"Yeah, sure my shift ends at five or six".

"Cool", Mordecai writes his number on the receipt," Here's my number so you can call us when your done".

"Thanks", she slips it in her pocket.

Mordecai grabs his and Rigby's coffees," we're going to take these to go because we have to get back to work before our boss finds out that we're not there". He pulls Rigby off the chair and drags him to the stairs," see you at six".

"Or five", she waves good bye.

The two are outside on the sidewalk. "Dude, you helped me. Why"?

"What, you wanted to go out with her so I just helped you out, you know like a wing man".

"Yeah, but you never done that before and I thought you were mad at me for you know... punching you".

"And for calling me a faggot," he mumbled.

"What"?

"Nothing".

"Well thanks man. Wait, are you going to steal Margaret away from me as payback like in those cheesy romance movies"?

"What? No, dude she's all yours", he gives him a small, convincing grin.

"Okay... I believe you," he smiles back.

Mordecai turns to walk back to the park but Rigby stood there realizing what happened.

'Oh my god, what the hell did I just do'? He thought.' I just got Mordecai a girlfriend! Calm down Rigs, they aren't a thing...yet. Damn it! I wish I hadn't done that but it's better that Mordecai is happy than being pissed off at you. Shut up, he would have gotten over it".

"Rigby"! Mordecai shouts for him.

Rigby snapped out his thoughts and cached up to Mordecai.

"Hey what's wrong with you, you looked like you seen a ghost back there"?

"Nothing I'm fine , lets just keep going".

"Hey dude thanks again, now I know I'm gona get Margaret, I just gotta wait for the right moment".

Rigby gulped at that last part as he kept on walking to the park.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review and have a good day.**


	2. Part 2: 1 of 3

**Part 2/3 first half.**

 **Warning: This story may be dark.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming and I edited the last part or chapter so there should be little to no misspelled grammar. Also I'm extremely sorry for keeping you guys waiting I've been drawing aloooooot... I was working on a manga and by "a manga" I mean four mangas simultaneously. Thanks for your patience, please drop a review and enjoy.**

Later that day Margaret's shift ended, she pulls out her smart phone and calls Mordecai. One ring...two...

"Hello"?

"Hey Mordecai, my shift just ended are you and Rigby ready"?

"Yeah, we're done working too so are you going to pick us up or..."?

"Yeah of coarse, I'm not going to be seen in an old golf cart, no offense".

"Ha, none taken".

"I'll be at the front or something so be there in like ten or fifteen minutes".

"K, bye", he hangs up first.

Mordecai pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs," bye, really?! I sound stupid, I hope she didn't think I sounded stupid".

Mordecai placed his phone on a coffee table then he started his search for Rigby.

"Rigby! Margaret just called, she said she'll be here in a little bit". Mordecai waited for Rigby to say something but he heard nothing but silence. "Rigby, where are you"!

Mordecai was about to give up and leave until he found the ring tailed rodent he's been searching for. He was plucking at his hairs in the kitchen, Mordecai didn't question it so he without warning grabbed Rigby and carried him straight outside.

"Ow, what the hell man"!

"Margret's coming she said she'll be here in ten minutes".

"Fine just let go of me"! Rigby struggled to get out of Mordecai's grasp.

"Ok, jeez what's with you"? He dropped the raccoon on the ground. The avian kept on walking until he noticed that Rigby wasn't walking along side him. He was still on the ground for some reason," Rigby, what are you doing"?

"Nothing I ugh... my leg hurts, you could've just dropped me on the grass you jack ass"!

"Sorry just hurry up".

Rigby's leg was actually fine it was just that he sort of liked how Mordecai held him. He had his legs crossed and chewed his tongue until his excitement gone down. 'Damn it! Just Damn it! Why did I have to have a boner right here and now. Just breathe in and out, in and out... There'.

He gets up and runs on all fours to catch up to Mordecai.

"It took you that long to get up? Man you're a wimp", Mordecai laughs.

"Shut up, It just hurts really bad ok"!

"K whatever dude, so are you going to not act like a jerk to me and Margaret this time"?

"Sure", Rigby said without meaning.

"Rigby"!

"Ok, fine, yes I wont act like a jerk ok"!

"That's all I needed to hear".

They arrive at the front of the park, Margaret is parked by the sidewalk. He waves to her and she waves back inside.

"Right on time dude".

He rides shotgun in her red Subaru, and Rigby gets in the back.

"Hey Margaret".

"Hey guys, so where do yall want to go"?

"I don't know maybe wherever you want to go I guess".

"Ok, how about we go to the mall first, I really need to return this shirt, it shrunk in the washer".

"Ok that's fine, the mall it is".

'The mall, oh my god that place is so boring I'd rather work than go there', Rigby thought.

Margaret takes off and heads for the twin peaks plaza. For about half an hour she looked for a spot to park and finally she found one.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to park on top of one of these cars or something", Margaret said relieved.

"Ha, ha... good one Margaret", Mordecai laughed.

"Um, I wasn't joking", she said in a serious tone.

"Wait you were serious"?

Ha! I was joking, come on", Margaret gets out of her car.

"Oh, ha you got me".

"Ugh! Shut up and get out of the freaking car already," Rigby whined outside.

"Dude"!

Mordecai gets out then they walked towards the mall. Mordecai tried to think of something to say but nothing came to him. The silence between him and the robin felt awkward, he looked back to Rigby and said to him without actually saying anything," help me".

Rigby sighs," so Margaret do listen to music".

"Ummm yeah, I think everybody does".

"Well do you like first pump"?

"Heck yeah I always go to their concerts".

"Cool so did anything happened in one those concerts"?

"Well besides seeing a bunch of guys getting stoned or drunk off their asses no".

"Well Mordecai, saw something pretty bad ass, right Mordecai"?

"Oh really what did you see"? Margaret grew curious.

Mordecai gives Rigby a discreet thumbs," Oh um I saw this dude-".

'Shit, again I helped Mordecai out at talking to Margaret. Damn it, I fucking hate my life'!

After returning the shirt, the three youths wander around, browsing at the selection. Rigby pays close attention to the the avians, hoping nothing special will happen. They head inside a jc penny.

"Hey Mordecai," the robin held up a ridiculously large bra that she found and held it close to her chest. "Should I get this? I'm going to get implants tomorrow and I need something pretty big to hold my girls.

Mordecai's beak was open, a waterfall of drool and red hues of blush formed. "Y-,y- your going to... for re- oh my g-".

Margaret started laughing uncontrollably," oh my god, Mordecai I was just kidding! Are you really that gullible, or do you really like the idea of me having really big breasts"?

"No, no it's just... I didn't imagine you would be this cool you know? I kind of... you have a weird sense of humor but in a good way".

"Ha, yeah. I try to make a good first impression. So later do you wanna catch a movie"?

"Yeah sure that sounds awesome".

"Cool tell Rigby for me I'm going to pay for these", she grabs an arm full of clothes she left on a ottoman.

"Oh, um... ok", Mordecai sighs. ' Why did I think she meant just the two of us? She seams really cool, but she kind of acts like a guy, I'm probably just paranoid but... what if she's'-.

Mordecai looks at Rigby and whispers," hey dude can you ask Margaret if she's a um... a lesbian"?

"What why me"?!

"Because if she gets offended, she'll just hate you and not me". Mordecai reasonably replied.

"Ugh... I'm not going to-", Rigby stopped mid sentence when a thought came up. 'If she gets offended then maybe she'll not only get pissed off at me but Mordecai as well, after all I am his friend'.

"Sure whatever I'll do it".

"Yes, thank you!"

The raccoon walks up to Mordecai's crush and before he got her attention Mordecai whispered one last thing to Rigby.

"Please be subtle".

Rigby gives him a thumbs up and taps on Margaret's shoulder, she turns.

"Hey Margaret, are you a lesbian"?

Mordecai covers his face and cursed under his breathe about Rigby's stupidity.

"Oh... what"?

"Did you hear me, I said are you a lesbian"?

"Wow, that's Um... well yeah I am".

Mordecai's jaw dropped and he felt a piece inside of him shatter(his heart). Rigby was cheering, screaming hell yes inside his head. Thanking god that she is this whole time a lesbian. He cracked a smile and felt relieved.

"And I'm sort of not".

"Wait what?!" Mordecai and Rigby said simultaneously.

"I'm actually bi, but I like guys a little bit more though".

"W- what"!? Rigby croaked.

"Yes"! Mordecai whispered to himself.

"Uh... so what brought that up"? Margaret asked.

Rigby snaps back to reality,"Um... no reason, I was just curious".

"Hm, I'm sort of getting a vibe here, if I didn't know any better I'd say your trying to hit on me".

"What"?! Rigby's anger started to build. "I wasn't trying to hit on you, hell I don't even like gir-", Rigby covered his mouth before he could finish that last word.

"Wow, chill out Rigby, sorry if I was wrong, I just thought you were just seeing if I'm available ".

"No, I wasn't".

"Okay, so do you mind if I ask what you were about to say, " she asked with a curious smirk forming on her beak.

"Ugh... ",Rigby tried to think of something, but he couldn't think up an excuse.

"I heard you say that you don't even like something, it almost sounded like you were about to say gir-".

Before Margaret could finish, Mordecai stepped in to the conversation," hey is everything alright"?

"Yeah, we're fine, we had a misunderstanding", Margaret said.

"oh okay", Mordecai glared at Rigby then turned his attention back to Margaret." Do you want to go the movies already?" Mordecai asked.

"Yup, I already paid for this stuff so come on."

As two avians head out Rigby sighed one more time in relief that Mordecai interrupted their conversation.' I hate her. I fucking hate her', he thought to himself.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and have a good day.** **Sorry if it wasn't as good as the last one but the next part should speed things up.**


End file.
